Mobile devices are increasing in prevalence and importance to daily life. A person's mobile device, such as a smart phone, may provide everything from entertainment, to a replacement for keys, wallets, tickets, etc. Despite advancements in battery technology, a mobile device may still require charging throughout the day. If one is relying on the mobile device, should the mobile device run out of power, there may be significant issues. For example, if a user has adopted wallet-less living, if their mobile device becomes inoperative due to a lack of power, the user loses their access to funds. Similar issues arise in the examples of using the mobile device for tickets such as airplane boarding passes and transit passes. The issue becomes even more complicated if the user does not have the appropriate charging equipment (e.g., cables) with them.
An apparatus and method that improves access to charging while outside the home would be desirable.